A Casual Chat
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Ichigo and Byakuya are both Captains now. They are talking about nobility. What will they decide about what defines a noble person? One-Shot. NOT ByaIchi. Rated K


**Felt like writing a little Byakuya today, so I made this. I love writing Byakuya. He's so much fun (behind the scenes of course). Read and Review! **

_**A Casual Chat**_

Ichigo sat beside Byakuya on the porch of the Sixth Division barracks. After Ichigo had regained his powers, Ichigo had been given Aizen's position as captain of the Fifth. Not much later Ichigo had asked for Byakuya's permission to marry Rukia. It took some persuading, maybe a little bankai on both men's part, but finally Ichigo got Byakuya to agree. That had been nearly fifty years ago, in terms of the living world, and nowadays, the two stubborn men had gotten into the habit of sharing a few cups of tea a few days out of each week.

Ichigo had matured so quickly in so little time that even Byakuya had to approve of the ryoka boy. Ichigo was nowhere near as loud as he used to be, but he still had his moments, and he hadn't lost any of his fire either. Ichigo just thought more in his head now. This is what made tea with him "bearable" as Byakuya had said.

"It's a lovely day today," Ichigo said, watching all the sakura trees Byakuya had planted. Ichigo shuddered; Senbonsakura came to his mind.

"Quite," Byakuya said, in his usual cold tone.

"You know, Byakuya, there's nothing ignoble about relaxing." Byakuya shuddered this time. He wanted so badly to tell the ryoka boy to call him Captain Kuchiki, but Ichigo was a captain too, now.

"I'll be the judge of what is 'ignoble,' thank you."

"There you go, acting all superior again. You know people might like you better if you just let up."

"Name one instance in which my demeanor has caused _**me**_ ill fate."

"Yoruichi wouldn't pick on you," Ichigo retorted, curtly.

"…"

"See? No answer for that one, huh?"

"Yoruichi is immature, and would play pranks despite my countenance."

"Whatever."

"Besides, Kurosaki, what do you know of nobility?"

"Nobility," Ichigo snorted.

"Pardon?"

"Byakuya, in the world of the living, nobility is judged by entirely different standards."

"Such as?"

"One is not _**born **_into a noble status. A person is _**deemed **_noble by others based on his deeds. For example, an incredibly rich person who donates vast amounts of wealth with sincere care is noble, but a king who treats his subjects cruelly is not."

"So, what you are saying is that in terms of your world is that you are noble?"

"Well… I never really thought about it, but I guess I'd be a noble person. I don't know."

"Kurosaki, I want an honest answer. On your terms, how noble am I?" Ichigo paused at the question.

"You weren't very noble when I met you, but you redeemed yourself."

"What do you mean I wasn't very noble?" Byakuya asked in his coldest, darkest voice, which Ichigo had long since become immune to.

"Executing your sister isn't a great deed, Byakuya," Ichigo deadpanned. Byakuya stayed silent. How would the ryoka boy say it? _Oh! Now that was low blow, dude!_ Something like that probably.

"But you were technically the one breaking the law back then."

"I had a moral cause." Byakuya sighed; he had been defeated.

"Well, at least I redeemed myself."

"Yea. Oh, and thanks for believing in me."

"What?"

"I heard about your fight with Tsukishima. He cut you, right? He made you think he was someone special to you? But you still fought him. I heard you told him that an enemy of Ichigo Kurosaki was some you had to defeat, even while under his influence. That means a lot to me Byakuya," Ichigo said, putting a hand on the captain's shoulder.

"You are my ally. It was the sensible thing to do."

"Fine. Hang onto your noble pride. We both know I'm growing on you, right _Byakuya_," Ichigo laughed, as he flashed his toothy grin. Byakuya's eyes closed in irritation.

The two very noble people sat there in silence for a few more minutes. They slowly drank their tea until the small pot was empty. Finished with their routine, Ichigo stood and bid Byakuya a good afternoon. As he was leaving, Byakuya said one more thing.

"Oh, Kurosaki."

"Yea?"

"It doesn't matter how noble you are on your terms. I still make more money than you."

Ichigo grumbled as he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, it happed.

Byakuya smirked.


End file.
